Packaging perishable items, pharmaceuticals, and other temperature sensitive items poses a challenge to suppliers and consumers alike. For example, suppliers are faced with the challenge of shipping perishable items, pharmaceuticals, and other temperature sensitive items economically while minimizing spoilage, browning, bruising, over-ripening, and other forms of transit breakage. Similar challenges exist for individual consumers shipping perishable items, pharmaceuticals, and other temperature sensitive items.